


Home Is Where You Are

by autumndark



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Jihoon, Hybrids, M/M, Student Kuanlin, jihoon is a cat and not a rabbit because of reasons, stray cat jihoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumndark/pseuds/autumndark
Summary: Lai Kuanlin takes the same route back to his apartment after school almost everyday. He knows these streets so well that there probably isn’t anything interesting here that he hasn’t come across yet.Although, this is the first time that he’s come across an abandoned cat hybrid before.





	1. An Alleyway In Taiwan

The streets of Taiwan are quiet at this time, sunlight filtering on the pavement and reflecting off of shop windows. Idle groups of students loiter in twos and threes, chatting quietly and snacking on sweets before their parents call them home. A tall, thin boy makes his way past them, walking briskly with his hands in his pockets and music playing in his ears.

Lai Kuanlin takes this route back to his apartment after school almost everyday. The streets are so familiar to him that he could draw a map of them from memory. 

As he walks, his head bops up and down rhythmically; mouth soundlessly forming lyrics in time to the heavy beat pounding through his earphones. 

An empty can rolls out of an alleyway and comes to a stop in front of the boy just as Kuanlin is about to launch into a new verse. Pausing, Kuanlin peers down the alley while pulling an earbud out with one hand. 

There is nothing special about this particular alleyway. Quietly tucked away between a small bakery and a barbershop, the only notable thing about it is the small karaoke bar that Kuanlin knows is hidden there simply because he has explored every inch of this area.

He is about to continue walking when he hears odd shuffling noises followed by two metallic clangs. Unconsciously, his feet bring him further into the alley. 

Kuanlin is half-expecting to find a curious street dog or pigeons fighting but instead he spots someone _(something?)_ rifling through the trash bags. The figure stops abruptly and drops down into a squat in the middle of the alley, hunching over themselves.

Intrigued, Kuanlin walks in to investigate. The crunch of gravel beneath his shoes causes the figure to turn around with wide eyes, hands lifting up automatically to protect his head.

It’s a boy. 

Or more accurately, a _hybrid._

Now that the other is facing him properly, Kuanlin can see that the boy has two large, cat-like ears nestled amongst his blondish-brown hair and a short tail that hangs flat on the ground. His ears look almost too big for his head, and his hair is tawny and badly matted. The hybrid’s clothing is no better; what was probably once a white sweater is stained grey with noticeable rips in places, and Kuanlin notices that the boy’s jeans and sneakers are badly covered in dirt.

What he doesn’t notice is that from behind arms raised defensively in the air, a pair of inquisitive eyes stare back at him.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Hybrids are not exactly rare in society, especially in rich neighbourhoods such as the one Kuanlin grew up in. They are still uncommon however, and it is especially unusual to see one on its own like this. 

Most hybrids are kept as pets or companions although there are a small percentage that are quite independent and can hold their own jobs. At his previous school, Kuanlin knows two students that were hybrids - a mouse and a fox - that were allowed to attend school by their masters. 

Still, hybrids can only work in certain fields that they can be approved for, like retail or hospitality, and those hybrids are usually older and have outgrown the pet phase. This particular hybrid looks young like a kitten, not to mention the state of disarray it is in. 

Most likely, this one was someone’s pet that was thrown out or ran away.

What a poor, pitiful, little thing.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Jihoon stares at the newcomer. It is a young boy, tall and waifish, with dark hair, dark eyes, and pale skin. Jihoon thinks he has seen the other boy a few times before in passing around the neighbourhood. 

The longer the boy continues to stare a Jihoon, the more uneasy he becomes. Should he run? Is the kid going to tell him to get lost or kick him around for fun?

Seconds turn into minutes. A calm silence settles in the alleyway. It seems the boy simply wants to look at him. Perhaps he has never seen a hybrid like Jihoon before.

A girl’s laughter on the main street penetrates the silence from outside. 

Just as Jihoon is about to make up his mind and leave, the boy turns around and walks out of the alley.

  
  
  
  
  
  


It’s been about ten minutes since the strange boy left and that Jihoon has spent rifling through the trash looking for something salvageable before the hybrid hears footsteps behind him again.

It is, unsurprisingly, the same lanky boy from earlier. 

What is surprising is that he seems intent on approaching this time so Jihoon backs away. The boy has returned with a new addition, walking slowly and cradling a brown paper bag in his hands that Jihoon did not remember seeing earlier. 

His face looks kind but Jihoon has learnt to be wary of kind faces.

The boy is much too close now so Jihoon scurries away to hide behind a concrete pillar. Peeking around it, his eyes trail the strange boy as he sets the paper bag down in the middle of the alley. He unfurls the edges of the bag, speaking softly in what Jihoon assumes is Taiwanese. From his hiding spot, Jihoon can see that the bag contains what appears to be a fresh-looking sandwich and a bottle of water. Sniffing the air, Jihoon picks up the scent of chicken and it makes his already ravenous stomach grumble in protest, demanding to be fed.

It feels like it has been so long since Jihoon has gotten his hands on a proper meal.

After setting down the food, the boy makes eye contact with Jihoon from behind the pillar and smiles. His smiling face changes his entire aura. It is a gummy smile that makes him appear younger and more innocent.

Satisfied with his actions, the boy stands up and walks back out towards the main street.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Kuanlin lingers at the mouth of the alleyway, watching the small hybrid eat. Once he has confirmed that the boy is not simply going to ignore the food, he turns to head home.

As he walks, Kuanlin finds that he cannot take his mind off the cat hybrid. The hybrid had looked dirty and rather small, like he could be an easy target to be picked on by delinquent kids, or gang members looking to turn some quick cash, catching and selling a hybrid. In fact, now that Kuanlin thinks about it, it is surprising that he has lasted that long on his own without being attacked. Those giant ears stick out like a neon sign that screams _‘I’m a hybrid without an owner!’_

Kuanlin approaches his apartment block. The streetlamps start to turn on, it is beginning to get darker now. 

It doesn’t seem like it would be easy for a boy like that to live on the streets.

He takes his phone out and checks the weather report. 

_90% chance of rain_

  
  
  
  
  
  


Kuanlin makes up his mind and returns to the alley. He is relieved to find that the kitten hybrid is still there when he arrives. The other boy appears to have been trying to fashion something out of cardboard boxes and plastic wrapping.

He lifts up his head when Kuanlin walks towards him. The hybrid seems unafraid of him now and Kuanlin is glad that the other is not trying to run away from him this time.

Kuanlin squats down in front of him. Looking down at the items scattered around, he guesses that the boy was attempting to craft a temporary shelter for the night.

“It’s going to rain tonight and my house is nearby,” Kuanlin begins. He rubs his palms on his knees nervously. “Do you want to come home with me?” he asks.

The cat boy stares at him blankly but doesn’t respond.

Kuanlin clears his throat awkwardly and tries again, adding a smile that he hopes looks reassuring. “Come home with me?” He straightens up and offers a hand to the other.

The hybrid ignores the hand and stands up on his own. He remains unnervingly silent.

Perhaps it is too much to expect him to follow a stranger on a whim. Kuanlin sighs as he drops his hand. The cat hybrid looks up at him innocently. 

It would probably be better to give up for now and try again another day, Kuanlin thinks.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Although, as Kuanlin turns to walk out of the alley, an extra set of footsteps follow quietly behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don’t know what i’m doing with this au i was attacked with fluffy kitten jihoon feels ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> i do have ideas for jihoon’s backstory though~


	2. An Apartment In The Evening

Kuanlin unlocks his apartment door and flicks the lightswitch on. Warm, yellow light floods the hallway. He settles down his keys on the table beside the door and steps inside the house. Making his way towards the kitchen, he turns back to the little hybrid that followed him home. 

The boy is standing near the front door, shivering slightly, and now that he is inside, his disheveled appearance paints a stark contrast with his surroundings. The hybrid looks up tentatively.

Kuanlin comments casually “I’m going to make dinner. Make yourself at home.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


It is unusual for a high school senior to live alone, Kuanlin knows. The apartment is large and well-furnished, filled with modern amenities and a highly-prized view. Luxurious and lavish, it is also rather lonely. 

His parents occupy themselves with business, following their jobs from country to country. Currently, they are stationed in California, entangled in the fast-paced network of Silicon Valley. 

Absent as they are, they are not bad parents. Kuanlin loves them dearly and contacts them regularly.

Moreover, there are benefits to living alone and his parents trust him with a generous allowance. It is a freedom that Kuanlin enjoys.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dinner is a quiet and simple affair. Kuanlin prepares stir-fried noodles for himself and his silent companion. The hybrid had sat on a stool behind the counter and watched him as he cooked, sipping at a glass of milk.

The sandwich earlier must not have been enough to tide his hunger over because the boy had wolfed down his own portion quickly. The cat boy had then spent the rest of the time staring disinterestedly at the television screen whilst Kuanlin finished his own plate at a slower pace.

Kuanlin considers the state of the hybrid in front of him. Space isn’t an issue; the spare guestroom is empty, and Kuanlin has clothes that he can lend him. However, as Kuanlin eyes the hybrid’s used clothes and unwashed hair, it is likely that the other will want to bathe before going to sleep

A glance at the clock informs him that it is nearly 8pm. 

“Hey,” Kuanlin says to his guest, softly so as not to startle him. “I know you don’t really understand me but…” He trails off, unsure how to broach the subject.

The kitten hybrid stares at him uncomprehendingly.

“Do you want to wash before you go to sleep?” asks Kuanlin awkwardly, putting on a reassuring smile. 

The hybrid doesn’t reply, turning back to face the TV silently, eyes periodically flickering between the screen and Kuanlin’s face. 

_I don’t think he understands._

Standing up, Kuanlin beckons the cat boy to follow him as he leaves the kitchen.

  
  
  
  
  
  


When they reach the bathroom, Kuanlin watches the boy’s face light up in recognition. 

“Is this okay? Do you want to have a bath?” He asks the hybrid, pointing at the bathtub questioningly. When the other boy nods his head, Kuanlin says, “Okay,” and goes to collect things that he might need. 

As he stands outside, Kuanlin is unsure if hybrids need to use a special kind of soap or shampoo. Unlocking his phone, a quick search of the internet tells him that the normal brand that he owns should be fine. 

Kuanlin returns to the bathroom carrying spare clothes to find that the other boy has taken the liberty of taking off his outerwear, and is now sitting in the bathtub in his ratty t-shirt and boxer shorts, peering up at Kuanlin expectantly. 

He sets down the items by the counter and crouches down beside the tub. The boy’s eyes follow him as he moves.

“Um. Did you- did you want me to help you?” 

By now, he doesn’t expect the other to answer. Rolling up his sleeves, Kuanlin picks up the shower head and turns on the tap, pointing it away from the hybrid as he waits for the water to warm up. He checks to see if the hybrid is becoming distressed by the water or Kuanlin’s presence, but the other boy remains pliant. It seems that he is accustomed to being washed. 

That means that he probably had a previous owner. How did he end up abandoned on the streets then?

The boy obediently shuts his eyes and lets Kuanlin spray warm water over his head, a pleased smile making its way across his face. It must be a relief to finally be free of the layer of dirt and dust that’s been clinging onto him for who knows how long. 

Kuanlin smiles back at him once he opens his eyes again. 

_He almost looks like he might start purring at any moment._

  
  
  
  
  
  


In the guestroom, Kuanlin stands by the door, observing the hybrid as he sits on the bed, fresh and clean and smelling like Kuanlin’s apple-scented shampoo. He is dressed in Kuanlin’s clothes, a comfy, pale-blue sweater, and a pair of shorts after Kuanlin had decided that all of his pants would be too long for the other to wear.

Wearing new clothes, and with clean skin and fluffy hair - courtesy of Kuanlin’s hairdryer - the hybrid looks like a beloved pet. Looking at him properly now, Kuanlin thinks that the hybrid really is a very pretty one in particular. It is a shame that someone did not cherish him enough.

Thinking about the kitten hybrid’s previous owner reminds him of something he was wondering earlier. 

He walks over to the bed and asks, “Do you have a name?” 

The hybrid just looks at him, ears twitching.

The tall boy continues. “Or something I can call you by? I can’t keep referring to you as ‘the hybrid’ inside my head.” He pauses and gestures to himself, pointing at his chest. “I’m Kuanlin. Do you understand?”

At this moment, the hybrid tilts his head and starts scrunching up his right eye. Earlier, when Kuanlin was helping him wash his hair, he had accidentally gotten a bit of the shampoo into one of his eyes. It must still sting a bit.

“Sorry about that.” Kuanlin reaches out to pet his head lightly. “If you don’t tell me your name, I’m going to have to make one up, you know.” 

The cat boy doesn’t offer an answer and keeps squinting his eye, it sort of looks like he’s winking at Kuanlin. It looks cute and makes Kuanlin let out a chuckle. 

“How about I call you ‘Wink’ for now, how’s that sound?” 

The hybrid does not offer any objections so the name will stick for now. 

“We can talk more tomorrow. Get some sleep for now.” 

Kuanlin heads for the door, switching off the light on the way out.

"Good night, Wink.”


	3. A Crowded Street On The Weekend

If his little cat hybrid, aptly named Wink, is going to start living with him on a more permanent basis, Kuanlin thinks that it is only fair that he has his own belongings, rather than always having to borrow Kuanlin’s own items that don’t quite fit his smaller frame properly. That is what a responsible pet owner would do, and Kuanlin wants to prove to Wink that he made the right decision to follow him back to Kuanlin’s home. 

Unfortunately, as a high-schooler, Kuanlin still has to attend classes throughout the weekdays so he can only spend time with Wink after school finishes. At first, Kuanlin was reluctant to leave Wink alone in the house while he was at school, hesitating on his way out and worrying that he would return home to find the hybrid gone. However, Wink appears content with occupying himself with his own devices, choosing to spend his time sleeping or watching the television whilst waiting for Kuanlin to come back. He also seems particularly fond of raiding Kuanlin’s kitchen, so much so that Kuanlin wonders if he is actually bribing the hybrid to stay with food. 

Apart from being busy with school, Kuanlin also does not know how long an outing with Wink will take - it will be their first time outside together and he is not quite sure how the hybrid will react. Therefore, he will have to wait until the weekend before he will be able to take a trip to the shopping centre with Wink and let him pick out his own clothes, and toiletries, and anything else that takes his fancy.

In the meantime, Kuanlin supposes that the hybrid looks quite cute in his oversized clothes. Over the past couple of days, he has learnt that Wink favours eating with his hands and fingers whenever possible. He particularly likes fried chicken, and the hybrid keeps having to push up his sleeves that are too long when he eats - making frustrated faces when they simply slide back down again. 

Kuanlin wonders what type of clothes his hybrid would want to wear if he had a choice.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The week rolls by faster than Kuanlin had expected, and soon enough, the weekend has arrived. After a late breakfast of eggs and toast, Kuanlin goes to find Wink curled up on the sofa facing the television.

“We’re going out today, Wink. You’ll finally be able to get clothes that fit you, isn’t that exciting?” says Kuanlin, as he looks over the hybrid’s appearance with a considering look. 

Wink still refrains from speaking to Kuanlin, but he does seem to recognise that the name _‘Wink’_ refers to him. He turns his attention away from the TV and stands up, ears perking up attentively.

The hooded sweatshirt the hybrid is currently wearing should be suitable considering the pleasant, sunny weather today. Wink is also wearing a pair of loose sweatpants, that are three-quarter length on Kuanlin, but the hybrid has opted to wear rolled up at the ankles anyway. The pants are baggy enough to camouflage Wink’s tail from view, at least. 

Kuanlin doubts that Wink’s previous master is looking for him or that anything bad will happen if people find out that Wink is a hybrid, but it is better to avoid attracting unwanted attention. 

_Those ears still stand out a lot though,_ Kuanlin thinks.

“Stay here, okay?”

The Taiwanese boy leaves without waiting for a reply. When he returns a minute later, Wink has remained in the same spot, and Kuanlin is now holding a soft, grey beanie from his closet. 

“This should help.” Kuanlin explains, showing the hybrid the woolen hat in his hands. He places it carefully over Wink’s head, tucking his sandy-coloured ears under the edges gently. 

Wink raises a hand to ruffle his fringe and looks like he wants to take off the hat.

“No, you need to keep it on.” Kuanlin tells the hybrid, combing his hands through Wink’s hair to flatten it again.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The hands running through his hair feel nice, even if the hat is itchy. Jihoon lets the tall boy fiddle with his hair until he is satisfied, waiting patiently. 

After he is done, the boy - _Gwanlin? Kwangin?_  Jihoon can’t quite catch his name properly - takes his wrist gently and steers him through the apartment. It is a very nice apartment, almost as nice as his previous owner’s house. Jihoon likes it here, he feels safe and comfortable in this apartment with this kind boy. 

Jihoon assumes that the boy is bringing him to the kitchen or bedroom and offers no resistance. The boy instead leads him to the front door and points at Jihoon’s old shoes.

He says something in Taiwanese and points again. 

「穿你的鞋子，好吗？」

Is he telling Jihoon to leave? Did Jihoon misunderstand and overstay his welcome? Maybe these past few days were all just a kind gesture from a stranger, to help Jihoon get back on his feet. And Jihoon foolishly got attached and started to think that he had finally found a place to stay.

Jihoon kind of wants to cry.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Wink is just standing in his front corridor, staring at the floor and blinking rapidly. 

_He probably still doesn’t understand._

Kuanlin decides to show him instead and picks up a pair of his own shoes. Making sure that Wink is watching him, he bends down and slips them on. He then turns to Wink and points at the hybrid’s shoes again, before repeating what he said earlier. 

“Put on your shoes, okay?” Kuanlin says softly.

Wink seems surprised and makes a small noise in understanding, nodding his head minutely, and begins to slip on his old, used shoes.

_He’ll definitely need a new pair._

Kuanlin makes a mental note to take Wink to a shoe store first. 

Satisfied that Wink is appropriately dressed to go out now, Kuanlin checks that he has his keys, phone, and wallet on him before unlocking the front door and heading outside.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The weather today is perfect for walking around, and the street is packed with other people who are also out enjoying the weekend. Groups of friends are chatting casually as they walk and there are couples out on dates, linking arms and giggling at each other.

Turning back to make sure Wink is still following along beside him, Kuanlin reaches down to hold his hand. It feels warm and soft, and different from any of the rare times Kuanlin had held his other friend’s hands. It's almost like the feeling of holding a cat’s paw. 

The cat hybrid blinks up at him in surprise.

“Make sure you stay close to me so you don’t get lost.” Kuanlin explains, intertwining their fingers. 

Wink stares down at their joined fingers and quietly squeezes his hand in reply.

  
  
  
  
  
  


It’s late in the afternoon now and the sun is beginning its descent as the sky darkens. The day had been productive and now, 3 hours later, the pair are strolling unhurriedly along the street. 

The first thing on Kuanlin’s checklist had been to get Wink a pair of new shoes. The hybrid had picked out 2 pairs of casual sneakers; a white pair and a black pair, both rather plain, but when they were standing at the register to pay Wink had slyly placed a pack of rainbow-coloured shoelaces on top of the boxes.

Throughout the shopping trip, Kuanlin had realised that Wink had a penchant for bright colours when the boy had mostly chosen yellows, pinks, blues, and other garishly coloured clothes. They would definitely stand out amongst Kuanlin’s carefully maintained stylish closet but Kuanlin finds that he doesn’t mind.

Another thing Kuanlin had noticed was that Wink was surprisingly not shy in telling Kuanlin what he wanted and chose things with less reluctance than Kuanlin had expected. Once again, it made Kuanlin wonder what Wink’s previous owner and life had been like.

_Did Wink come from a rich household?_

Kuanlin is broken out of his musings by Wink tugging on his arm and pouting up at him. The other boy lifts his free hand, the one that isn’t occupied with holding Kuanlin’s, and points at the restaurant across the street. 

Kuanlin had just assumed that they would be eating dinner at home but now that he thinks about it, it would be nice to eat out today.

“Do you want to eat there, Wink?” asks Kuanlin. 

He laughs when Wink nods impatiently, shaking Kuanlin’s hand and wriggling on the spot.

“Alright then, Winky.” Kuanlin smiles and leans over to adjust Wink’s beanie from where it was starting to slip off. The hybrid’s stomach makes a gurgling noise suddenly and his pout intensifies. It’s cute and makes Kuanlin chuckle. 

“Okay, I get it.” Kuanlin tugs on Wink’s hand and crosses the road. "Let’s go eat.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sure you figured it out, but kuanlin tells jihoon 'put on your shoes, okay?' in chinese


	4. A Beach By The Ocean

It has already been a month since Wink has become a permanent resident of Kuanlin’s household.

The cat hybrid seems to have made himself comfortable in the taller boy’s apartment, happily commandeering both the television and Kuanlin’s few gaming consoles, as well as the guest bedroom that he had been given to stay in. 

After the first shopping outing, Kuanlin had brought Wink out two more times, and now the little hybrid has been able to wear his own clothes and build up a wardrobe of what he likes. 

The only problem is that the type of clothing that Wink likes appears to be questionably fashionable. Kuanlin can’t help but raise an eyebrow at some of the choices before shaking his head and letting it pass anyway.

At least, the bright colours make it easy to keep an eye on where Wink has wandered off to and the oversized clothes that swallow up the boy’s smaller frame make him look very adorable, in Kuanlin’s opinion.

There is another thing that Kuanlin has also learnt about Wink’s preferences from these shopping trips.

Once Kuanlin had caught Wink staring longingly at a penguin doll, and after that, a raccoon plush toy as well. 

It seems fitting that the cute hybrid would also appear to like other cute things, and Kuanlin keeps catching Wink peering curiously at the fluffy, stuffed animals on display as well as making cute faces at the tiny birds that like to visit Kuanlin’s balcony.

The hybrid really does seem to like them a lot and so Kuanlin had thought there was no harm in letting him build up a small collection. 

In the mornings, when Kuanlin wakes up early in order to get ready for school, sometimes Wink likes to sleep in and is difficult to wake up. On those days, Kuanlin lets him be and doesn’t bother him because unlike the high-schooler, Wink can afford the luxury of napping a bit longer. 

Currently, there are five stuffed toys that reside on the guestroom's bed including the penguin and the raccoon.

On the occasions that Kuanlin has checked on Wink and found the hybrid still in bed, it is possible that he may have snapped a few photos on his phone of Wink peacefully sleeping, surrounded by his little, stuffed toy friends.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Time passes by and the cat hybrid seems happy and healthy, but Kuanlin worries that he may be lonely.

Kuanlin assumes that this is how his own parents must have felt when they left him alone in the apartment, despite his reassurances that he would be fine. 

One evening, Kuanlin had sat down in the privacy of his own room after dinner and called his mother.

“Mama. Hi, how have you been?” 

He listens to the sound of her voice, familiar and welcoming in the way that it always is, even if she is on the other side of the planet.

“I have something I need to tell you."

When Kuanlin had called his mother and informed her that he had picked up a hybrid, he had been apprehensive over how she would respond, fearing that she may have demanded that he get rid of Wink and to stop wasting his time and money on a stray. 

Although Kuanlin did not think his mother would actually be that heartless, he couldn’t help but dread having the conversation and had put off mentioning anything about Wink for the first month, insisting that his recent increase in expenses was due to picking up a new hobby in animal documentaries (he didn’t think that she really believed that claim but fortunately his mother did not argue).

After it became clear that Wink was not going to be leaving any time soon, Kuanlin had bit the bullet and come clean to his mother, expecting a lecture. Instead, he had been pleasantly surprised when she told him that she was happy that he had someone to keep him company and welcome him home when he returned from school. 

She then went on to ask if Kuanlin had any pictures to show her (he had, and the first one that he had sent his mother was one of the photos of Wink surrounded by his stuffed toys), and that she and his father would be visiting next month. 

The conversation had carried on for a while before his mother had to leave, assuring Kuanlin that she loved him and would see him soon.

“Son, I really am glad that you have someone there to look out for you. I’m sorry your father and I are so busy, but we love you a lot and I’m  constantly worrying about you. I think that Wink will be good for you.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Following the phone call, Kuanlin had pondered over his mother’s words for some time.

_It is nice to have someone to come home to_ , Kuanlin supposes.

There is a comforting feeling in knowing that there will be another presence at home when Kuanlin opens the front door. 

However, there is still one thing hindering their relationship from developing further.

Even though Kuanlin thinks that he and Wink have gotten a lot closer over the month, and Wink no longer looks on-edge or apprehensive all the time like he suspects that Kuanlin is about to kick him out at any moment, Wink still does not speak to Kuanlin. They have been eating their meals together in silence, although it is a relaxed and amicable silence, and communicating via body language for the most part. 

At first, Kuanlin had suspected the Wink could not speak or didn’t know how to. 

However, that theory had been proven false when Kuanlin had caught Wink ‘talking’ to his penguin doll quietly in the privacy of the guest room. 

The hybrid hadn’t known that Kuanlin was watching and was speaking freely to the toy, and making little squeaking noises. Entranced, Kuanlin had tried to listen to what the boy was saying however he could not understand any of the words that were being said.

As far as Kuanlin was aware, hybrids typically spoke the same language as their owners. 

_Perhaps the hybrid was speaking in his own made-up language?_

After learning that Wink could actually speak, Kuanlin had attempted to each Wink some simple sentences but the boy had struggled to understand and simply parroted back every thing Kuanlin said to him without comprehending what he was saying.

Eventually, Kuanlin had given up and just patted the hybrid fondly on the head, scratching lightly at Wink’s ears.

"We’ll figure something out."

  
  
  
  
  
  


At school, Kuanlin overhears some of his classmates talking about going on a picnic over the weekend since the weather is finally starting to warm up now and they can stay outside without bringing a jacket. 

When they notice him looking, one of them asks Kuanlin if he wants to come along.

“You should come, Kuanlin!” says one boy with bleached hair, rocking backwards on his chair so that it balances on its rear legs. "I feel like we hardly get to see you around nowadays.” 

“Yeah, you’re like, always at home now.” adds on another, swivelling around in his seat to face Kuanlin. “Is it because of your cat?”

Kuanlin had mentioned buying a pet cat recently in lieu of telling anyone that he had actually  _found_ a cat _hybrid._

“Yes.” answers Kuanlin, as feels himself unconsciously start to smile. “He’s only little and needs me to take care of him. I don’t really want to leave him alone yet.”

Nothing about that answer is a lie.

“Do you have any pics?” asks the first boy, leaning forward in interest. “What does he look like?”

Quirking his lips, Kuanlin ponders the question for a moment. “He’s small and fluffy, with light brown fur that’s really soft to touch. Also, he’s got big ears and really pretty eyes.” 

“Oh? He sounds adorable!” pipes in Kuanlin’s seatmate, clasping her hands together. “What else can you tell us?"

Kuanlin pauses and thinks about how to best answer without accidentally letting the truth slip. “He seems to like it when I scratch behind his ears. Um, also it feels nice when I hold his hand or cuddle with him. Sometimes, he’ll greet me at the door when I get back home.”

“Wow, that must be so cute. It makes me want to get a cat, all I have is a goldfish.” says his seatmate, smiling widely.

Grinning, Kuanlin agrees.

“Yeah. He’s really, really cute."

  
  
  
  
  
  


The weather on the weekend really is as perfect as Kuanlin’s classmates had said that it would be and it seems like opportune day for an outing with Wink.

With the sun shining down on them, Kuanlin can feel its rays warming his skin pleasantly as he leads Wink around the beach by the hand. Excited and carefree, the pair walk on top of the hot sand together, their bare feet skipping along to the sounds of the ocean waves as they crash on the beach, a constant hum in the background. 

This particular beach doesn’t have a lot of traffic from tourists, nor is it exceedingly popular with locals either since it is not yet Summer. Kuanlin had chosen it because it offers him and Wink some privacy; there are only a handful of other people on the same stretch of sand and they aren’t paying the pair any attention at all, busy with their own activities. 

“What do you think, Wink?” asks Kuanlin, slipping off the straw hat that he had given the hybrid earlier to cover his ears. 

Kuanlin ruffles Wink’s hair and combs through it with his fingers as the hybrid closes his eyes obediently, used to Kuanlin’s ministrations by now. The taller finishes fixing the brown strands and then uses a finger to smooth down the short hairs that cover Wink’s ears so that they lie in the same direction. 

Predictably, the hybrid doesn’t answer and twitches his nose as the scent of the salty ocean water reaches him. Instead, Wink looks at the sea with wide eyes, his lips parting prettily as his mouth drops open.

Kuanlin watches Wink as the hybrid’s eyes drink in the scene, staring glassily at the water, and thinks that he has never seen another hybrid or human quite as beautiful as this one. 

Placing down the bag that he’d brought with him, Kuanlin takes out the selection of sandwiches and cookies that he had packed earlier.

“Wink,” calls the taller boy, “let’s eat lunch first okay? We can play around after.”

Responding to his name, Wink turns around to face Kuanlin. With his hair blowing in the wind, his eyelashes fanning over half-closed eyes and casting shadows over the hybrid’s cheeks, an errant thought enters Kuanlin’s mind.

_How gorgeously captivating._

  
  
  
  
  
  


The setting sun alerts them that the day is drawing to a close and evening is fast approaching. 

Initially, Kuanlin had worried that the hybrid might be scared of the ocean however he was glad to learn that his fears were unfounded. Despite being a cat hybrid, Wink had not shied away from the water, rolling up his pants and taking happily to playing in the shallow parts of the sea. 

Lifting up his phone, Kuanlin snaps a photo of Wink, laughing silently as he frolics around in the water, with the orange, twilight sky as the background.

Calling Wink over, Kuanlin tells him they have to leave soon and passes the hybrid a towel to dry off, placing a jacket and a hat on the ground for Wink to put on once he has finished. Before they can depart, Kuanlin checks the area to make sure that they have not left anything behind. 

Deciding to leave Wink alone for now, Kuanlin walks around the beach, his footsteps creating impressions in the wet sand. 

As he approaches the edge of the ebbing tide where Wink had been playing, Kuanlin sees that the hybrid had been drawing lines into the ground. The water has softened the sand so that it no longer holds its shape the way that Wink had left it, however it looks like Wink had actually been attempting to write something. 

Squinting, Kuanlin sees little shapes and squares that almost look like Korean letters.

_Does this mean that his little hybrid is from Korea?_  

He bends down to take a better look but the water has already messed up a large chunk of the scribbles.

_What is a Korean hybrid doing all the way here in Taiwan alone?_

Out of self-interest, Kuanlin has been teaching himself Korean in his spare time but unfortunately, beyond simple sentences and introductions, Kuanlin still cannot understand very much and writing continues to be a struggle. He is definitely not at a level where he can easily read handwritten sentences.

Instead, he settles for taking his phone out and saving a picture of the writing in the sand.

Staring at the image doesn’t make the letters any easier to understand.

「 그대와 함께 하고싶어 」

Sighing, Kuanlin admits defeat and gives up for now, resolving to ask the Korean exchange student for help on Monday.

  
  
  
  
  
  


When he makes his way back to Wink, he finds that the hybrid has folded the used towel and neatly stacked up the rest of their belongings.

“Have you got everything?” asks Kuanlin, smiling down at the hybrid.

The hybrid nods in reply even though Kuanlin doesn’t think Wink understood the question.

Kuanlin holds out a hand.

“Let’s go home then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kuanlin finds out that jihoon speaks korean and we are making more progress! the plot is finally starting to kick off~

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! ♡


End file.
